1. Field
Various embodiments of the present description relate to methods and apparatuses for controlling an interchangeable lens system camera, and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for controlling an interchangeable lens system camera including accessory devices.
2. Related Art
An interchangeable lens system camera may use interchangeable lenses having various focal distances, brightness values, and resolution values. Therefore, photography may be performed according to the states or environments of a subject. Also, the interchangeable lens system camera may diversify a photography scene by using accessory devices, such as a device (e.g., tele-converter) configured to convert the focal distance between a camera body and a lens, and a device (e.g., extension tube) configured to facilitate macro photography, in addition to the interchangeable lenses.
With the widespread use of cameras, the reduction in size of cameras is desirable, and reduction in size of interchangeable lens cameras is also desirable. Unlike a film camera, since a digital camera may improve the image quality of a captured image by image processing, the digital camera may perform high-quality photography even when there are some defects in the optical characteristics obtained through an interchangeable lens.
Therefore, since the tolerance of the optical characteristics of a lens in an interchangeable lens camera may be increased, a degree of freedom in designing a lens is allowed. As a result, the lens may be reduced in size and in weight.
In this case, a body unit of a camera determines design information of the lens in order to perform appropriate image processing. The body unit may acquire the design information from the lens or obtain the design information in advance, and may perform correction in image processing based on the design information.
However, when an accessory device is used, the optical characteristics of light having passed through the lens may be changed. Therefore, in order to perform correction by an image processing device, it is necessary to detect which accessory device is mounted, in addition to the lens information.
However, in order to detect which accessory device is mounted, the body unit of the camera needs to communicate with the accessory device, and the accessory device needs to communicate with the lens. When the body unit and the lens unit communicate with each other, communication with the accessory device is necessary and a time lag occurs in the communication, which may cause a degradation in speed and performance of the camera. A method of detecting the presence of the accessory device by the lens may also have this problem.
In order to solve this problem, pins or physical components for generating a signal for determining the mounting state of an intermediate accessory device may be installed. However, in this case, signal pins or physical components by as many as the number of accessory devices are necessary. Also, since electrical equipment for performing communication for each pin or physical component is necessary, costs may be increased and a structure may be more complicated. Also, when a plurality of accessory devices are mounted, the above method may require a more complex design.